


My Anaconda Vice

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Female Characters, Filming, Futanari, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Male Solo, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella gets called to the Avengers Mansion by Captain America who has a special mision for her that would deal with an ex-girlfriend and her friends who are in trouble. She accepts and Vision asks Scarlet Rose to meet with Wanda before she goes and while she is on her way to their room, Janet asks to meet her after the mission.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassAll other characters © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331
Kudos: 1





	My Anaconda Vice

It has been two months after Marcella joined the Avengers and has been called by Greer and Natasha a few times for some “private” missions and once by Titania during that time. She expected a call from Wanda but nothing there. There were a few missions with the Claws, which ends in the usual manner, and X-Men and has been spending some time with Jean, Rogue and Betsy whenever she can though Mary Jane has been calling quite a bit after she found out that the herm goddess is back from Felicia and has been spending a few times in her bed, once with Peter looking on as Marcella ravaged his wife in front of him.

Outside it is night and inside Marcella sleeps in Jean’s bed with Jean laying there next to her when suddenly her Avenger’s membership card starts to glow and beep waking up the herm who was light asleep anyway. “ This is Marcella how can I help?” She says and listens to what is being said “ok, I’ll be there tomorrow” and then hangs up. “Who was that darling?” Jean asks, the conversation woke her up, and Marcella turns around “It’s Cap, he wants me to come by for a small mission or favor” 

Jean smiles and pulls Marcella back into bed and kisses her deeply which gets happily returned. “How about another big favor for me?” she whispers seductively in Marcella’s ear while he fondles the herm’s shaft. “Mmm okay, one more time before sleeping” the herm mutant grins as she kisses her lover deeply and slides her pole deep inside her as they start making love once more.

The next morning Marcella is up and about kissing Jean on the lips, who was still asleep, whispering “I love you, Jean” which seems to get a mumbling response “love you to”. The fey herm slowly makes her way downstairs for a bite to eat when she runs into Betsy who pulls her in for a passionate kiss. “You’re up early, darling” Psylocke says as she joins her lover and possible girlfriend in ten months; though Marcella is certain the three mutant females by that time will be her girlfriends, her heart tells her so. 

“I have to meet up with Captain America for a mission I guess so heading there early, hun” Marcella smiles and heads to Rogue’s room to give her a kiss before she teleports towards the Avengers Mansion.

“Glad you could make it this early, Marcella” Steve says as he comes to meet her with Vision on his right as they shake her hand. “Wanda speaks highly of you though I recommend you see her after this briefing, she seems rather down after the last time you two met” Vision says as they make their way to the briefing room. “I will” Marcella says though pretty sure Vision has no clue on what happened between the herm and the witch. “Thank you, I believe the expression is happy wife happy life?” the android asks which gets a chuckle from both the herm and the patriot as they enter the briefing room.

Steve Rogers turns around and on the screen are three women displayed and one man. “From left to right these are Tanya Sealy, Cleo Nefertiti and Rachel Leighton also known as Black Mamba, Asp and Diamondback. They were once part of a group called the Serpent Society before they left it to form the mercenary group B.A.D. Girls, Inc. Unfortunately it failed due to too much competition but they seem to be forced to get together again which brings me to the other individual. This is Klaus Voorhees who goes by the name King Cobra who is presumed dead but we think a clone of his is still around and we heard he is bound to take revenge on these three ladies. Basically I want you to join the girls and fight off and defeat their nemesis”

The android says that due to the personal issues between him and Tanya, Steve could not help without things becoming awkward between him and the girl. “Ah so she is your ex” Marcella says bluntly which makes cap scratch his head and nods. “Well I have no issue with helping them especially since they are rather beautiful, you do have good taste in women” the demoness remarks which gets a mumbling thanks from him before he clears his throat. “We have the location where they are hiding at so I’ll pass those to you and tell them to expect you tomorrow morning” the blond man says before Vision reminds Marcella about seeing Wanda and tells her where she can find her.

She chuckles and nods since it seems to be the couple’s living space where Wanda is staying. Marcella knocks on the door and she hears “enter!” from the other side of the room from a familiar voice. The herm enters the room and closes the door behind her “hello Wanda! It has been a while” The brunette turns around when she hears the fey’s voice and runs and jumps into her arms and she starts kissing the herm deeply who responds by kissing Scarlet Witch deeply back who grinds her crotch against the herm’s bulge. “Mmm looks like you missed me, should have called me if you needed it this much” Marcella coos as they slowly move towards the bedroom as Wanda nods shyly.

“I will next time” she whispers in heat as their clothes leave a trail behind them until they lay on top of one another on Wanda’s and Vision’s marital bed kissing and fondling one another’s bodies. Wanda moves slowly down and starts to rub her face against the herm’s dick wanting that scent on her face before she starts licking, kissing and sucking on those thick orbs which results into Marcella’s pole growing. Wanda strokes that girlcock and looks at Marcella while she jerks the giant meat off “Please fuck me hard and deep, make me into your woman! I don’t care if I am married or not but please make me yours” the powerful mutant begs and Marcella nods as she flips Wanda on her back before she rams her meat sword deep into the woman’s cunt and womb.

A few hours later Wanda lays there on the bed, completely satisfied and covered in Marcella’s jizz. “Mmm I am all yours, Marcella” she purrs “shall we take a shower before we part ways for now?” The goddess nods and smiles as she carries Scarlet Witch towards the showers like a princess which makes the mutant woman giggle as she kisses the herm deeply as they take the shower together.

Marcella gets dressed and leaves the room when she walks into an unfamiliar face who smiles mischievously at her. “You must be Marcella Highthorn also known as Scarlet Rose, those were some interesting sounds coming from that room. Would you mind giving me your phone number? I may require similar….services” the unknown woman giggles and then her eyes widen when she remembers she had not introduced herself “oh how silly of me, I am Janet Van Dyne also going by the name of Wasp” Wasp moves closer and gets behind Marcella and presses her body against the herm’s back making her feel those large breasts rub against it.

“Greer, Wanda and Natasha have been speaking so highly of you, it made me curious about this as well” Janet says while she gropes her shaft. Marcella coos and purrs as she hands Wasp her card “perhaps we can meet after I have finished my business with B.A.D. Girls, Inc?” she suggests while she watches puts her number in her phone and calling her. “Now you have my number to and that sounds like a deal” the brunette says before she departs as Marcella saves Wasp’s number as well.

Vision walks up to Marcella who assures him that all is fine now and he thanks her without knowing what really took place between his wife and the herm. “Here is the address where the trio is staying, they expect you there around 9am tomorrow, other than that, you are free to do as you please until then” Marcella nods when she sees three messages from Captain Marvel, Moondragon and Moonstone which all say that they got her number from Janet and to add their numbers as well. The demoness shrugs and does so before she heads home.

Once home she gets home she spends some time with Betsy having small dinner date which was really enjoyable. They end up kissing deeply and find their way to a hotel to spend the night making love to one another.

The next morning she takes her lover home and gets dressed into her “work” clothes before she teleports towards the Avengers Mansion where she is taken to the serpentine trio’s hideout. Her heterochromatic eyes stare at a warehouse that seems rather in bad shape looking abandoned for a long time. She enters the building and looks around but does not see anyone and she uses her telepathic ability to search the building for active minds when she fins three of them. She sends them a telepathic message that she is here because Steve Rogers send her to aid them because of the trouble they are in.

A woman steps forward with long flowing black hair and some snake-like accents in them and wears what looks like a one piece bathing suit made out of latex and long green gloves and boots. “Are you Marcella Highthorn also known as Scarlet Rose?” Black Mamba asks and the herm nods which make the other two appear as well. “I am Tanya Sealy aka Black Mamba and these are Cleo Nefertiti aka Asp and Rachel Leighton aka Diamondback, seems you have some friends in high places who speak highly of you in more ways than one and I can see why” Black Mamba grins and so do Asp and Diamondback when their eyes go down to the bulge in Scarlet Rose’s outfit.

“Ahum perhaps something for after we’re sure we defeated King Cobra permanently” Diamondback says with a teasing wink. Nefertiti grins and nods “agreed so we have some idea where he is but what we heard from Sidewinder is that King Cobra made some lesser clones of himself to form a small army who are not as powerful as him but still a challenge”. Rachel nods while she rubs the herm’s shaft “Mhm, we used our network of informants and he seems to have a lair somewhere in the sewers near the zoo”

“It might be a plan to do a pre-emptive strike instead of waiting on him to come and kill us?” Asp suggests and it they all agree to this because the three women have been hiding for three months now before asking for help. There is an aura of power surrounding Marcella which makes the ladies feel more confident about their chances now. “Ok I guess we better get this over with because I am tired of hiding and I really need a good fuck” Tanya says looking at Marcella with a smirk on her face who giggles in response.

For the next two days they quartet plan and research on the exact location of their enemy and how to defeat the gang of clones. It is decided that Marcella would focus on the gang while the three ladies will aim at the ringleader of this army of cobras.

It is close to midnight as the goddess and the three snake ladies make their way to the snake house at the zoo where there is a pot hole behind the anaconda tank leading towards the snake man’s hideout. They move slowly through the sewers where the stink is just ever present when suddenly they hear someone give a speech about how they will destroy those traitorous cunts and feed them to the snakes they represent. Tanya hand signals to everyone to let Scarlet take the lead when they enter the cobra’s den who looks stunned at the interference of his speech when he sees his enemies plus one stand there and orders them to attack the four women.

Black Mamba, Diamonback and Asp slither away while Marcella stands there with a smirk when she moves her hands and all clones seem to be locked into place as if their feet are glued to the floor. Marcella chuckles when she sees the look of confusing when she uses her magnetic powers to keep her enemies from moving when she sees the three women having found their way to King Cobra and they are fighting him now and seem to be winning as the air grows cold around Marcella when suddenly freezes all the clones in front of her solid. The herm runs quickly to each clone and shatters each one like it was some videogame while the three ladies take their nemesis out permanently as his body slumps to the floor.

The fight takes an hour in total before they are victorious and kick their enemy’s body into the sewers and what it drifts off. “I do hope that’s the last we see of him, maybe we should investigate if there is still some DNA left?” Asp wonders. “My ex should have finished that part so he is at least useful for that” Mamba says “more useful than he was in bed”. Diamondback chuckles “at least you don’t hold any grudges” she says with a chuckle while she looks around to see the shattered remains of the lesser clones. “Mmm now that was some display of power, it was such a turn on” Asp coos before slipping her tongue into Marcella’s mouth.

“Perhaps we should find a different place for some sexual release than in the sewers?” Diamondback says and they agree as they rush towards the surface. They rush towards the former B.A.D. Girls, Inc office where they find an old bed and start to undress while they kiss and fondle and grope the herm goddess.

“You weren’t kidding when you said that you needed this” Marcella giggles until Asp closes them with her lips as her tongue slips into the herm goddess’ mouth while Black Mamba swallows that mighty shaft whole as Diamondback starts to kiss and lick that sexy bubble butt of the herm. Scarlet Rose moans in the kiss as Nefertiti fondles one of those large breasts while Marcella’s hand slips into Asp’s wet twat who moans in the kiss as well. The girlcock starts to grow and harden from both Tanya’s and Rachel’s magic tongues. Then Diamondback slips two fingers into Marcella’s pussy when the girl discovers she had both parts.

“Now come and fuck me with your fat cock, my pussy aches to get fucked hard and deep by it” Tanya growls as she gets on all fours and lifts her ass to show her soaking wet pussy. Marcella breaks the kiss and grabs that sexy ass before she rams her thirty inch plus big dick balls deep between those hungry lower lips causing Tanya to gasp and shiver in delight as pleasure courses through her body. Meanwhile Rachel put on a strap-on and pushes the dildo deep into the herm’s snatch. “Lick my pussy with that hot tongue of yours” Nefertiti almost orders and gasps and moans when Marcella pushes her tongue in and becomes a little longer to “mmm looks like there is a snake in you yet besides that anaconda between your legs”.

Hours of passionate sex follows until the ladies lay there on the bed looking completely exhausted and satisfied with jizz dripping from all their holes with big smiles on their faces. “Now that was incredible, worth repeating as far as I am concerned. Could I get your number so I can call you in case I need some more…help?” Rachel grins mischievously and the other two look at her as she beats them to the punch which Marcella could easily read from their faces and gives them her card with her number on it to each one of them. “Mmm I’ll make good use of this” Nefertiti says with a grin and Tanya says “as will I”

Marcella smiles as they send her their numbers to which she saves though she thinks she would need to upgrade her phone’s memory with all these numbers she has been getting. Then she gets up and tongue kisses each snake girl before dressing up “have to tell Cap how things went in the sewers, not sure he can handle the aftermath” she winks at them. She could hear the chuckles from the ladies before she teleports to Avengers Mansion.

“Welcome Marcella, how did it go?” Steve asks while Janet is with him who looks really happy to see the demoness back and licks her lips. “Ahum it did go well, we found King Cobra and his gang of lesser clones and dispatched with them. Did you finish your part as well?” Captain America clears his throat “yes I did keep up my part of it and destroyed the remaining original DNA of King Cobra so he shouldn’t bother them again” Marcella nods when suddenly she feels an arm locking in hers. “Speaking of keeping your part of the bargain, we have some unfinished business to attend to, Scarlet Rose” Wasp says as she pulls the goddess along while Steve looks baffled at what transpired in front of him.

As soon as the two get into her bedroom, she pulls Marcella’s clothes off and gets naked herself. She admires the size of the fey’s thick shaft which she licks and kisses and starts taking a picture of her and Marcella’s pole “don’t mind me, just making memories” she coos and takes the herm’s shaft in her mouth and licks the head which starts to harden between those lips. “Mmmm” Wasp coos and snaps another shot before she takes that hot piece of meat deeper into her mouth. Her head moves faster back and forth as it goes deeper into her mouth and into her throat which bulges from the huge pole inside it.

The taste is divine and Janet just keeps on moving her head wanting and needing to taste the herm’s cock milk. Marcella moves her hips along and going faster and bites her lips, unable to control herself she starts to spew hot semen deep into the woman’s throat.

“So delicious, will need more in the near future but for now” Wasp says before she set her phone up on a tri-pod and sets a timer. “I want your dick in my pussy, it has been aching more for it since I had my first taste of your cock” she grins and climbs on top and she feels that cum canon go inside her as she pushes it in. “Mmm I can see what Wanda was talking about mmm with a cock like this, you could make any woman yours aaah and that includes me” Janet moves while she rides Marcella’s rigid pole hard “oooh aaah fuck make me your woman to aaah fuck this rod feels just too good!” 

“Your pussy feels so good! Oh yes mmm going to fuck you more and more!” Marcella moans as she thrusts upwards as her dick pulsated deep into the woman’s womb “you’re going to be mine no matter who you’re dating!” Wasp blushes and moans before she kisses Scarlet Rose deeply and lewdly while her hips keep moving her hungry twat over that fat sausage holding a tight grip on it. “Oh god yes yes mmm fuck I love it so much!” the woman moans lewdly who is unable to stop moving as she leans back while she keeps riding that meat sword. This gave Marcella a good luck at her pole buried deep into Janet’s sweet and tight cunt.

“Oooh wow that looks so hot” Marcella groans while her hard pole starts to leak into the woman’s breeding organ. The herm thrusts faster while the woman moves her hips faster when suddenly her breasts are played with by Marcella. This sends Wasp in a riding frenzy as she moves faster and faster the need for seed growing in her heart as well as the desire to become the goddess’ woman. “Oh god yes please fill me aaah I am yours aaah I am your woman and belong to you aaah just fill me with your seed please!” Wasp moans and begs which is all that Rose needs as she hilts deep into the woman’s clamp and spews hot seed into that waiting womb which fills to the brim before inflating it a little.

Wasp roars as her pussy squirts all over Scarlet Rose’s crotch as she surrendered herself to the goddess. She collapses at first while seed spills from her womanhood “mmm wow so amazing, give me a second to get my second wind! I want you to fuck my ass to” Marcella grins and nods as she spanks that sexy ass which gets stuffed only a minute later as the couple starts to copulate once more.

After a few hours of intense love making they lay there on the bed with Marcella holding Janet close to her in a loving embrace. “Mmm this was so much fun, can’t wait till next time” the herm tells the woman who blushes and giggles. “Same here, never been fucked this good” she says and she walks with shaky legs to her phone. She wobbles back to those waiting arms and starts playing with her phone before her focus is back to her lover. “What did you do?” the goddess asks and the human replies with a grin on her face “oh nothing you should be worried about”

While Wasp and Marcella cuddle before they go to sleep, the phone of every female Avenger goes off to inform them that there is a message and when the open it, it says:

For help or a good time, call Marcella Highthorn aka Scarlet Rose on this number ….

This message has Marcella’s phone number and the pictures of Marcella and Janet having sex attached to it which makes everyone who reads it smile and lick their lips.

The End


End file.
